1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the art of connecting single or twin coaxial cable to a printed circuit board and the housings associated therewith.
2. Prior Art
Hereto before, single or twin coaxial cable terminals were attached individually to circuits on printed circuit boards with the result that the operation was expensive, time consuming and required a considerable amount of space. Further, the pins to which the cable terminals plugged into had to be positioned and secured to the board one-by-one.